Heart to Heart
by ShadowDemonHunter
Summary: Will Herondale is the most popular boy in school and can get any girl he desires, but one girl is leaving him in questions. Tessa Gray. She's beautiful, smart and perfect. But she is hiding something from him. A disease. Will Will stick with her when it resurfaces? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Will Herondale sat on the football bleachers with his group of friends: Jem Carstairs, Gabriel Lightwood and Gideon Lightwood.

"So, what did the principal do to you?" Gabriel asked.

Will grinned. Will was known at school for his good looks and for being the prankster.

"She made me volunteer at a local bookstore." Will made a face.

Jem, Gabriel and Gideon smirked. They all knew how much Will hated books.

"Check out Tessa." Gideon said, wanting to change the subject.

"Eww. Those clothes are so 2 seasons ago!" Gabriel exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Quit being so mean guys!" Jem stood up for anyone the group made fun of.

"She just needs some up to date clothes, and she would be dead sexy." Will chuckled at the thought of it.

After school, Jem, Gabriel and Gideon took Will's white Rolls Royce to the Herondale mansion. WIll dropped them off, and he went to find the local bookstore. He parked and made his way into the bookstore. It wasn't a very big place, but it was the right size for a bookstore. It smelt like old books. It was very loud in there as well, but as WIll walked into the staff room only, he noticed something weird. No one was there.

"Hello?" Will called out in a loud tone. Maybe I'll actually get out of here after all.

"In here." A female voice answered a few minutes later.

Will followed the voice and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. He had expected an old fat lady, but instead, it was Tessa. Tessa's long wavy brown curls flowed all the way down her back. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had worn to school. Instead, she was wearing a bright neon pink shirt that showed her belly button and a pair of skinny jeans. She looked gorgeous in Will's opinion.

"Hi. Will right?" She asked.

"That's me." Will replied, flashing her a smile.

"You will be sorting out the books to its shelves. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great." She sighed.

"I have a feeling that you don't trust me." WIll said, arching an eyebrow.

"Course I don't."

"What makes you think that?" Will mumbled sarcastically. Tessa rolled her eyes

"Please just don't break anything or knock anything over."

"You really think I'm that irresponsible? Who do you think I am?"

"The cocky rich kid who cares about no one but himself." She said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Ouch. I'm hurt." Will faked a hurt look.

"You think that since your dad works at Cadair Idris Hospital and treats patients who has cancer, it would rub off on you." Tessa mumbled, thinking he wouldn't hear.

"How do you know he works there?" WIll had ears like a hawk. Only Jem, Gabriel and Gideon knew about his dad working there.

"Never mind. Just go ahead and start your work." Tessa said, changing the subject.

He gave her an odd look and went to work. Tessa Gray was a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So, this is my first fanfic and I just don't know how you guys think of this. Please review it and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the review so far! It made my day :D! Love ya guys! Hope you guys have a great day! I won't be updating so often :( Since this is my second chapter, I have a lot to write. Anyways, thanks for all the awesome reviews for the first chapter! I really appreciated it!**

Will worked his ass off to get everything done. He had to carry stacks of books from the storage room into the bookstore, put them according to the order, etc. He wanted to go home immediately and wash the dust off himself, but he wanted to go talk to Tessa to see if she needed anything. She slipped into her office and knocked.

"Finished?" Tessa asked, sipping her coffee.

"Yep. Need anything else?" Will plopped himself down on the chair in front of her.

"No, but you need a shower." She waved a stack of papers in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, arching his brow.

"Making sure you didn't break anything." She heaved a sigh. "I guess you can go home."

"What? Gonna miss me?" Will laughed.

Tessa rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork.. Will continued to laugh as he went to get his car.

Tessa went back to her office, and listened to when WIll left. She had to admit, he didn't do a bad job. She grabbed her bag and locked up. She got in her car and headed home. On the way home, she stopped at the 24 hour gelato ice cream shop and got her favorite treat, a Banana Split.

She walked into the entryway, and then started to the kitchen.

"Hey mom." She said, popping a sweet into her mouth.

"Hey sweetie." Elizabeth replied, planting a kiss on Tessa's cheek. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything will be fine."

Suddenly, Tessa's phone started ringing. It was Sophie Collin's, her best friend.

"**Hey Sophie."**

"Hi."

"**Wanna come over for dinner?"**

"Sure. I'm on my way."

"**See you."**

"Bye."

Tessa hung up.

"Who was that sweetie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who do you think?" Tessa replied.

"Sophie!"

"You've got it!"

A minute later, the doorbell rang. Tessa went to get it.

"Hey Tessa!"

"Hey Sophie!"

"What's for dinner?"

"I think it's Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Oooooo! Yummy!"

After they had finished dinner, Tessa went to her bedroom to take a shower. She started washing off the dust and the sweat. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, wringing the excess water out of her hair after she did so. She walked to her room and picked out the Vampire Diaries shirt Sophie had gotten her for her birthday and a pair of grey sweatpants. She went to the bathroom and brushed through her smooth tangle-free brown locks. After she had made herself look presentable, she started down the hall. Just then, some warm liquid started dripping out of her nose. She touched her fingers to it and examined it to the light.

"So Sophie, how was school today?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was okay I guess. I mean, it was school." Elizabeth laughed a bit and Sophie smiled.

"I'm interested in the boy working at the local library with Tessa."

"Well, I don't think Tessa enjoyed it much. It's Will and he's much too self centered to care about anyone but himself. I mean, his family is nice. His father is Edmund, the one that treats cancer treatment in Cadair Idris. His sister Cecily seems nice and all.

Just then, they heard Tessa scream for them.

"What is it?" Elizabeth yelled back.

"I'm coming!" Sophie yelled, but she didn't need to even go to Tessa. Tessa walked out of her room and into the kitchen, her nose dripping with blood. Elizabeth and Sophie froze.

This couldn't be happening. Not again. Sophie thought silently.

Sophie sighed. "I guess it came back."

Elizabeth went to get the car keys, and they all got into the car.

**So, this is it. What do you guys think? Do you guys like it? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thank you guys so much for reading it!**


End file.
